


Love Drug

by Smutty_Einhorn (Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drugged Sex, First Time, Inability to give consent, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B/pseuds/Smutty_Einhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, his logic turned Jim on. Everything about him seemed perfect to the captain. In the past few weeks, he had made several attempts to get Spock’s attention. The Vulcan’s emotional barriers had held, however, and the man was feeling as empty as ever. He had tried different women, they just weren’t the same as the person Kirk knew he couldn’t have: his closest friend. If he had to drug Spock for his love to be noticed, then so be it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Drug

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing smut, so it might be a bit rough.  
> And I don't know anything about drugs, I just got bored while learning about them in class. Hence this was written.

 Captain Kirk and his first lieutenant beamed down to the now abandoned planet: Skyward. The once-urban area had been evacuated to avoid the eventual overpopulation and environmental-destruction of the planet. The United Federation of Planets had issued a decree that this area was to be kept as a nature reserve, and Jim and Spock were just making sure that no one decided to stay behind or leave radioactive waste just lying around.  
 What do you suppose this is, Mr. Spock?”, he said pointing to a large, clear, cylindrical chamber placed in an alley between two office buildings. The chamber was just large enough to fit a full-grown man. Kirk knew what the machine was. There had been one that he and his friends had used in high school back in Iowa.  
 “It appears to be a marijuana portal. They were developed in the late 21st century for efficient drug-use on Old-Earth. One enters the chamber, and once the entrance is sealed, a pipe fills the vacuum with a chosen stimulant for an efficient ‘high’”, Spock explained.  
 “I wonder if it still works?”, Kirk said as he went around the machine and opened the chute where him and his buddies had inserted the antidepressant. Of course, he had only tried it that one time to impress those college girls. Jim was surprised to find it full of a fine dark green powder. He took a bit of it in his hand and lightly sniffed. Definitely Pot.  
“Assuming that all of the pipes are functional, I see no reason why it should not operate. Why do you wonder?”  
 Kirk shrugged. “Just a curiosity”, he said as he thought something completely different. “Shouldn’t we make sure there isn’t any toxic material in the tube?  
 “My tricorder rejects that possibility, Captain.”  
 “Are you sure the material isn’t messing with the sensors? I’m sure it’s a whole other atmosphere in there.”  
 “Jim, that’s totally illo-“  
 “Well, I think that you should check anyway!”, he said as he shoved Spock into the Marijuana portal, despite the Vulcan’s protests. Once Kirk shut and locked the door on his friend, he could no longer hear his arguments, ever supported by logic.   
 God, his logic turned Jim on. Everything about him seemed perfect to the captain. In the past few weeks, he had made several attempts to get Spock’s attention. The Vulcan’s emotional barriers had held, however, and the man was feeling as empty as ever. He had tried different women, they just weren’t the same as the person Kirk knew he couldn’t have: his closest friend. If he had to drug Spock for his love to be noticed, then so be it.  
 Kirk prayed that the chamber would hold as Spock banged against the sides. Jim rushed to the control panel of the machine. He cranked the setting up to ‘maximum’ for his Vulcan friend, and then pushed a small purple button to initiate the machine. The marijuana portal filled up with a hazy gas, and after a time, Kirk could no longer see the science officer, who had by now stopped beating on the walls of the chamber.  The captain worried for his companion, yet he knew that this was one of only ways.  
 Soon, the chamber’s door swung automatically open and the gas spilled out of the portal. Jim covered his mouth and nose by lifting up his shirt. No need for me to get high as well. And there stood Spock, dazed and smiling. “Jiiiiiiiiiiim! Let’s do something together!”  
 The Aforementioned Jim was slightly concerned. “What do you suggest we do?”  
 “Well… It seems suddenly logical to engage in something together… something… illogical.” Spock took a long, slow step out of the portal. Jim also took a step to shorten the distance between them.  
 “Mr. Spock” They were only about a yard away now.  
 “Yes, Captain?” A small and yet immeasurable distance.  
 “Do you consider love to be ‘illogical’?” One more step.    
 “Yes, Captain.” That was all it took to send Jim over the edge. He thrust his hands up into the Vulcan’s hair and moved his mouth towards the alien lips.  
 Although Spock was dazed and smelt strongly of pot, he immediately reacted. He reached his fingertips to the hands resting behind his head, . Spock pulled their hands over his head and let them suspend at chest-level.   
 Jim groaned when their lips parted, but he sighed with pleasure as he felt the Vulcan exploring his neck with his tongue and his slender fingers. He felt himself being pushed slowly backwards until his body was pressed up against the outside of the portal. Just feeling the Vulcan’s cock poking through the thin  fabric of the regulation uniform made Jim harden considerably.   
 The Vulcan easily tore a vertical rip through the captain’s shirt. He was nearly on his knees as he licked and stroked the shorter man’s chest. Kirk found that the other’s tongue was neither soft nor gentle. He hadn’t expected for Spock to be so rough and clumsy, an extreme contrast to the science officer’s typical mannerisms. He felt a soft sound of pleasure escape his lips. Spock moved his heated tongue and fingertips in small calculating circles on the captain’s skin, moving slowly downward.  
 Jim yanked the blue shirt over the pointed ears of his friend. _Friend_. He had begun laughing at the irony of such a thought, but was distracted when his friend bit teasingly at his hardened nipples.  
 The Vulcan slowly licked a passionate stripe down Jim’s bust. The captain bucked his hips as the hot tongue came teasingly close to his hardened manhood.  
 Without warning, Spock grasped the fabric of Kirk’s regulation pants and pulled them to the man’s knees. The Vulcan slowly laced his hands onto the outside of the man’s hips. Jim gasped when Spock’s cheek brushed against his cock, already shining with pre-cum.  
 The Vulcan wasted no time in teasing Jim’s cock by slowly tonguing at the length.   
 Jim frantically laced his hands in Spock’s hair as the Vulcan finally took him into his mouth. Jim lasted a few more seconds before climaxing in Spock’s mouth. The Vulcan tried to swallow, yet after the first taste he allowed the rest of the liquid to dribble out of his mouth.   
 He wiped his lips and then sat back against the portal. Jim slid down next to him. He was surprised to hear Spock say, “I would not mind repeating those activities.”   
Shocked, the captain turned to seemingly-amused first lieutenant. “Agreed”, he gasped out in glee and exhaustion.


End file.
